


Soon, dear Brother

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother issues a command and Fingolfin will obey it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been wondering what I've been up to ... 1) work 2) moving 3) writing porn. Not necessarily in that order.

"Please," Nolofinwë asks you, head bend over while he's riding your cock. "Please, Fëanáro..."

His palms rest against your stomach as Nolofinwë keeps lowering himself onto you. Your half-brother is desperate, the movement of his hips growing more and more erratic while you have put your hands behind your head to watch him. It calms you, seeing him like this. Nolofinwë's thighs are trembling from the effort to keep going. Gravity pulls him down every time he manages to raise his hips. 

The long black hair is hanging loose over his shoulders but it's not enough to hide the yearning expression. You feel it with each clench of his soft walls around your prick that your half-brother will keep going until he comes. But he can't since you haven't given Nolofinwë your permission to do so. 

"Please," he begs and looks at you as he bears down again. 

You see it in his eyes that he's willing to do everything ... anything to please you. To earn the permission to find release. 

Instead of answering with words, you raise your hand to place on his hips. One is enough to guide him backwards until Nolofinwë has to put his hands behind him, on your strong thighs in order not to fall over. 

"Oh," he sighs as the angle changes a little and the head of your cock presses directly against his prostate. 

Nolofinwë's face looks blissful, clenching and tightening around you. 

"Not yet," you remember him and a whine escapes that sinful mouth. "Keep going, brother." 

The last word makes him try harder, even when you start thrusting upwards. His biting on his lip to stave off the orgasm but his member is direct in your line of vision. You know he isn't far from the edge no matter what he tries. 

You wait a minute, two perhaps, until he's right _there_ when you tell him, "Stop. Stop moving." 

It's a courtesy of his self-control that Nolofinwë freezes, actually freezes while most of your cock has left him, leaving only an inch still inside. He's not making a sound, not daring to but you see how his lips quiver. Nolofinwë is sobbing wordless, craving your touch while he has only the head of your cock as reminder. 

You pull out entirely and Nolofinwë falls forward against your shoulder as you sit up. You catch your brother with gentle hands.

"It's alright, Nolo," you reassure him when the trembling doesn't stop. "You're doing great."

"C-can I....please, Fëanáro. C-can I...," he tries to ask, rubbing his aching cock against your stomach. 

"Soon," you whisper in his ear as you lower him onto his back. He spreads his legs willingly, looking hopeful as push back inside - slow and careful. 

He's quick to wrap his legs around your waist as soon as you're buried to the hilt. 

When he gasps, you tell him, "Soon, dear brother. Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered I've a thing? Submissive Fingolfin is a delight. He has now his own tag in Evernote.


End file.
